


Never Been Kissed

by Spiralleds



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-02
Updated: 2005-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly helps Veronica prepare for her first date with Duncan - as only Lilly would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soundingsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/gifts).



"So?" Lilly asked, plopping down on Veronica's bed, already knowing what she would tell her. Which was useful, because in her excitement Veronica was talking in an octave only dogs, and best friends, could hear. Her brother had finally gotten up the nerve to ask Veronica out on a date.

Clothes, check. Hair, check. Makeup, check. What else?

"And the make out session you'll have in my daddy's SUV?" Lilly teased. "So check."

That's when her Sunny V went ashen. Lilly didn't get it. Veronica had been mooning over Duncan like before forever. This was everything she'd ever wanted. So why the big eyes? "Ohmigod! You've never been kissed, have you?"

"Lilly, what am I gonna do?" Veronica wailed. "What if Duncan thinks I'm a terrible kisser? He'll never ask me out again."

Lilly had two options. One was to tell Veronica that her lame-o brother had never kissed anyone either, so he wouldn't know the difference. But what was the fun in that? "Not a problem. We'll get you practiced up."

"With who?"

Oh, Veronica. "Me, silly."

"What?"

"I'm an excellent kisser, if I do say so myself."

"But, Lilly…"

Lilly rolled her eyes, grabbing her cell phone "Fine. I'll call Logan. Wouldn't take much to talk him into playing teacher."

"Logan? Ew. Lilly, I couldn't!"

"Then I guess that leaves me." Lilly studied Veronica, who was nibbling on her lower lip. She tried to be the proper cop's daughter, but Lilly knew better. And if it killed her, Lilly was gonna draw out the real Veronica.

"Okay. Let's do this," said Veronica, sitting up straight, chin out. "Teach me how to kiss, Lilly."

"Close your eyes," Lilly said.

Veronica closed her eyes.

"And open your mouth just a little bit."

Again, Veronica complied. This would be… interesting.

"And just repeat after me."

"Repeat after you?"

"Yeah, you know, whatever I do, do back, 'kay?"

"Sure…"

Veronica looked so expectant, as if this was her first communion. Lilly licked her lips and leaned in, gently pressing her mouth to Veronica's. She heard Veronica gasp, but being the good little girl she was, Veronica followed orders and pressed back. Lilly ran the tip of her tongue against Veronica's lower lip, and Veronica replied in kind. A shiver ran up Lilly's spine.

Lilly dipped her tongue in further, curious to see Veronica's response. Veronica wasn't mewing, was she? For sure she was returning the kiss. And initiating. Miss Veronica Mars. Would wonders never cease? Lilly kissed her again, marveling at the softness of her mouth. Her gentleness, so different from Logan's demanding urgency.

One more kiss to memorize the moment. She knew she needed to be the one to end it. Reluctantly, she pulled away, staring at Veronica and trying to just breathe evenly.

"So?" Veronica asked, worry written over every inch of her face.

Lilly held her serious look as long as she could - which was like a whole five seconds - before breaking into a huge smile. "Duncan is going to be a happy man. A very happy man."

"Really, Lilly?"

Lilly licked her lips. "Oh yeah."

Veronica gave her one of her thousand watt smiles, throwing her arms around Lilly. "You're the best friend ever."

Lilly hugged her back. "That's what friends are for, Veronica. That's what friends are for."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Soundingsea's birthday.


End file.
